Just Confess!
by ic.laxieve
Summary: A ZackXReader oneshot! Yeah...I got bored of my insomnia and this is born...So random, I know...And I feel rusty at the moment regarding FF7 so forgive me for this...Anyways, summary: you were a manhater. Were. But a certain puppy changed that...Now what to do with your feelings when your brother Reno decided to spread the news that you have a thing for HIM? Please review?


**Just Confess! (Zack Fair X Reader)**

((A/N: This is a Gakuen! Okay? So please don't scold me or anything…If the characters are OOC, too, please don't be too harsh on me to leave a review like "This sucks" or "Fuck off!" or something along the lines…I haven't wrote a FF fanfic for ages and I feel rusty at the moment…So please forgive me? Any review is accepted except from those who just want to curse me…X3))

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

It's been so long since I've thoroughly admitted to myself that I for once broke my promise to myself: Never fall in love. Yes, I once promised myself to never fall in love. Mainly because I have a playboy of a brother: Reno. The other reason why I never wanted to be in love, I didn't trust men. In my head, I saw them as worthless creatures who are never contented.

But that belief changed when I met him. He's funny. He's kind and gentle. He's got the 'looks'. He's good at many things. He's friendly and sociable. He has the most beautiful eyes that compete with the beauty of the sky. Even his hair competes with the beauty of the dark night sky.

Zack Fair. That's his name. You see, he's always following me around like a puppy and for the lamest reasons. It's either he just wants to bug me or he just wants to tease me just to chase away his boredom. He's annoying and yet…I feel…glad that he's there for me.

Days passed and from grunting at his comments and ignoring him, it reaches to the point that I am actually enjoying his company and even laughing at his silly jokes! We became friends. Then, instead of just following me around, he takes the liberty of now dragging me around with him and his friends. Because of him, I learned to enjoy the life of not following rules constantly, the life of enjoying a new kind of freedom, the life of not being serious at all times, and the life where I can trust men.

I admit, once or twice he and his friends got me into trouble. But it's worth it. Every day, we will spend our whole day hanging out or making troubles. We will play games; childish, I know, but that's just how he is. Cloud, his best friend, has smacked him a couple of times in the head whenever he will suggest a silly thing. Meanwhile, Angeal, our senior, will just shake his head at Zack's childishness. Genesis, Angeal's classmate, will just silently roll his eyes and will go back reading his book. Me? I will just smile at him and will giggle with a comment like: "Typical Zack" or "That again?"

All those time I've spent with him, I never knew that they will be my most precious memories. I thought that I am happy to be his friend until one morning I just woke up in realization that I have fallen in love with Zack.

"Hey_! Aren't you going to school today?" my elder brother, Reno, asks as he puts his hand on my head, ruffling my hair.

I slap his hand away as I look up at him from the couch that I am sitting. "I have no classes today, you jerk!"

He then pouts at me. "Jerk? Is that how you call your big brother? It hurts, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," I say flatly. "That's why I'm saying it on purpose."

He then frowns. "Before, you call all guys that you meet 'jerks' but when you started hanging out with Zack and his friends, you stop calling guys jerks except from me. I wonder why…"

"Because you're the biggest jerk ever, that's why!" I reply looking away and trying not to blush. Of all people, I will never let this brother of mine know that I have feelings for Zack!

Reno crosses his hand against his chest as he grins at me cheekily. "I think I know why!"

I then look back at him managing a bored expression. "Why?"

"You, my dear baby sister…" he smirks now at me as he steps backwards to the front door. "is IN LOVE with ZACK FAIR!" and he sprints outside the house. "And I THINK he has to know!"

My eyes go wide at that. "Reno! You jerk! Come back here!" I run after him outside but I'm too late. He's already in his car, driving away. "Damn! I have to make sure that he won't find Zack!"

I run to my room and grab my cell phone and immediately dial Zack's number.

"Yo! Zack the puppy here!" his cheerful voice greets.

"Zack! Where are you right now?" I ask him trying to keep my voice calm.

"Huh? Me? I think I'm in outer space trying to fight off the aliens who wants to invade the earth!"

I mentally face palm. Not now…"Zack! I'm serious!"

He laughs from the other line. "I'm practicing for baseball. Wanna watch?"

"Uh…"

"Hey Zack! Do you have a moment?" a distant voice from the other line says. I perfectly know that voice! It's Reno's!

"Zack! Don't! Don't listen to whatever the stupid jerk say!" I desperately says as red tint covers my cheeks.

"Uh…Hold on a sec, _," Zack says. "Your brother needs to talk to me…" then drops the call.

"ZACK!"

But it's too late. I slam my phone on my bed and lay down in a huff as I cover my eyes. What am going to do now? Reno is Reno and I know that he will really tell Zack THAT thing! Ugh! I must be cursed to have an idiot of a brother like him!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.THE NEXT DAY=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

I seriously don't want to go to class today! Zack and I are in the same class and it will be too embarrassing for me to face him! Reno came home yesterday grinning at me like an idiot. I'm sure that he already told Zack. And all I want to do for this day is beat up my brother until he thoroughly apologizes to me.

Anyways, I remember that I should not be absent today since we're having our final exam for our Math subject. And that test is my final chance for me not to get dropped out. So here I go to school…God, I just hope that Zack doesn't believe Reno. Or if he does, I hope our friendship will stay. I already accepted the fact that Zack likes another girl. I know that he likes Aerith. Ever since I became friends with him, I constantly see him with her whenever he's not hanging out with me or with the others. He seems so happy talking to her. I even saw him blush when he was with her a good couple of times. So I know that I can never be more than a friend to Zack.

When I got to the school, it's so odd. No one is around. The courtyard is empty. That's weird, normally at this time of the day, many students should be here. Most students should be now running to get to their classes in time. But there are no students. I walk in the courtyard and notice the trees which are planted in a two parallel lines which lead to the entrance of the school building. All tress have arrows carved on their trunks. Now, that really is weird. All arrows are pointing to the entrance of the building. Curios about what's going on here, I follow. And surprise, surprise! There's a path made of…no, it's not made of rose petals or any petal of any flowers…but it's made of leaves and grass? Yes, a path of leaves. Now things are getting weirder!

I follow the path and it led me the canteen. Again, weird. Why of all places should it lead me to the canteen? Another weird thing. The usual tables and chairs of the canteen are all gone. There is only one table left in the middle, though. And it's table cloth is cut in the shape of a dress. I can't help but smile at these weird things since they remind me of some memories.

First, the carvings on the tree. I remember me and Zack were bore one day that he thought of a prank to kill time. We carved arrows on the trees of the town park and carved some writings under those arrows like: 'Beware, ghosts ahead', 'Mad dogs are here', 'To Zombieland', and other crazy stuff. And believe me, people got curious and went to where the arrows are pointing only to find nothing!

Second, the leaves. I got bullied once by the fan-girls of Genesis since they always see me and him talking. Don't get the wrong idea! We're just friends! And the talks that we always have are about his book! Boring to some but it's quite interesting to know LOVELESS. I love the poem! Anyways, Zack found out that the girls painted graffiti on my locker and he became angry. He set up a plan to get back at them and instead of a bucket of water; he dumped a bucket of dried leaves with dirt on them! And since it is dirt, they all screamed in frustration and ran away. Hilarious, I know, but that's Zack, the king of pranks.

And now, this table cloth dress. Me, Cloud, and Genesis were at Zack's place to hang out. Angeal didn't come for he had some project to do and as for Genesis, he already finished his project since he's what you can call a genius. We got bored of playing games in Zack's PS2 and in his computer so we thought of something else to do. And I was the one who suggested the dress-up game. Zack agreed but the other two, who we all know as the quite stoic types disagreed. But we managed to force them. I dressed up as a maid, Zack as a military, Genesis as a traditional Japanese, and Cloud, since we ran out of costumes, we managed to force him to wear a dress! And since Zack didn't have a dress (who's guy would have a dress in their room?), he cut his own table cloth and made it a dress for Cloud!

Back to present, the smile never leave my face as I get close. On the table is one card. And it read:

'TURN AROUND'

And I did only to be pulled in a gentle embrace.

"Is it true?" the person says and this person is someone I perfectly know—Zack.

I just simply bury my face in his chest to hide my blush. "What?"

"Is it true, what your brother told me yesterday?" he asks.

My face gets redder if it is possible. "W-what did he tell you?"

He then pulls away and looks at me with a glint in his eyes. "That you like me…Or is it not?" he looks away and I can see that his eyes sadden. "Did he lie?"

I blink at him, not knowing how to answer. But his face right now is making me guilty. So I force my voice to come out even how embarrassing it is for me. "N-no…He didn't lie…"

With that he looks back at me. A smile slowly appearing on his lips and his eyes are now brightly looking at mine. "Then it's true?"

I smile back at him with a blush on my face. "Yes, it's true."

He then chuckles and suddenly, without me expecting it, he leans in and captures my lips with his in a sweet kiss. It lasts for a few seconds and we both pull away.

"I…" I gasp slightly, "I thought…you like Aerith? Why-?"

He chuckles again. "I like you…no…I love you," then his face becomes confused. "Why would you think that I like Aerith?"

I fidget at this. "B-because, you're always with her…a-and…you blush around her…"

"Oh…" his hand goes to the back of his head, scratching, as he blushes. "That…I always talk to her because…I…" he averts his eyes from mine just as I look back at him. "I was asking of ways on how to pursue you…It was her who encouraged me to confess…I…We were always talking about you…"

My eyes widen. Did I hear him right? He was always with Aerith because he was asking for advice?

He then looks back at me sheepishly. "I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea...Hehehe…I'm such a coward, aren't I? I was meaning to confess to you before but you just seem so far away for me. So I looked for some signs if you like me because I was afraid to be rejected but I didn't see any signs…So..."

"You're such an idiot," I interrupt but my smile is still there. "Do you think that will open up to you if I didn't like you? I was a man-hater but you changed that. You changed me and helped me to trust guys. You helped me to open up and stop caging myself within the boundaries I made."

He then smiles more at me. "That's the first time I've heard that…"

"Well—"

"Stop talking kiss already!" a voice says.

Both of us look toward the door of the canteen in surprise. There at the doorway stand my brother, Cloud, Genesis, Angeal, and Aerith. All of them are smiling and grinning at us.

"I always knew that she likes you," Aerith says. "You're just too afraid."

"Yeah, she's right," Angeal grins. "You really are still a puppy, Zack."

"It's pretty obvious that both of them like each other," Cloud comments with a smirk.

"Love is the most beautiful of dreams and the worst of nightmares," Genesis quotes. "At last, you have now told her, Zack."

"Thank you guys, for helping me se all of this up," Zack grins at them. "And I think I'll have an announcement to do tomorrow!"

I look back to Zack. "What announcement?"

Zack pulls me closer against him by my waist as he deeply stares into my eyes. "I have to announce that this girl in my arms is taken. You are now mine or do you not want that?" he teases.

"For once, Zack," I grin at him. "Your idea is seriously good and not childish."

"Of course."

He than swiftly leans to me and kisses my lips. And I eagerly kiss him back, ignoring the fact that our friends are watching us and my brother is hollering.

Note to self, I need to thank my brother later…because if it wasn't for him, maybe this thing won't happen…

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=._FIN_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

((A/N: thanks for reading! Uh…hey Zack…why the canteen of all places to take reader-san?!

Zack: Because me and reader-san loves FOOD! Right, reader?

Ugh…This guy has a brain problem…Anyways, Zack isn't my fav… I wrote this in behalf of my friend, Mara…She loves Zack…So here it is…Please review! Nya~))


End file.
